grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat Basics Grophland combat is fought between one Groph (belonging to a player) and an enemy, who can be either an other Groph (in Player vs. Player Combat) or a Monster (in Player vs. Computer Combat). A small number of fights (such as the Khnaar assassins), feature more than one enemy. In this case each enemy gets an attack after the player's turn, and enemies are defeated one at a time until none remain. Combat is fought as a series of turns (first the challenger's turn, then the defender's and so on). On your turn you may take one action from the list of available combat actions. Each weapon your Groph carries provides one action (attack with that weapon), and there are a series of default actions that are always available (Breaking Blow, Concentration, Determination, Bare Hands). These actions can be broken down into the following general categories: *Attack : Make an attack with a weapon to cause damage (see Attack) *Defend : Use a shield to improve your Defence (see Defend) *Boost : Use an item to raise your stats for some turns (see Boost) *Weaken : Use an item to lower your opponent's stats for some turns (see Weaken) *Heal : Use an item to restore your own lost Health (see Heal) Combat continues in this fashion until one participant is reduced to 0 Health by an attack. Combat then ends with the survivior as the victor. (Combat does not end if a participant is on 0 Health but has not been hit by an attack). In Ranked Combat the winner now may gain stats, while the loser my lose stats. In Combat versus a Monster the winner may get an item as a prize. In Player vs. Player combat, if a bet was placed on the outcome, then the winner wins the sum of Grophgold bet. Stats in Combat Each groph has several stats that apply to combat. The higher the stats are, the better your groph will do. you can raise a groph's stats by potions, the training school, or in the case of agility, making a good score in the Archery game. Strength This is arguably the primary factor in combat. The stronger your attacks, the more likely you are to deal heavy damage. Agility Agility: Accuracy and Evasion, also counts into Dodge. formula, as on GK's Combat Guide Intelligence Defense A purely defensive stat, defense cannot be raised by any means other than equiping armor or special clothing. Defense reduces the amount of damage of every attack against you. Damage All grophs have a Damage value. If it has not yet been trained on Battle Island, it will be 0 and hidden. Training and certain clothing items all increase Weapon Damage as in the following formula. The formula for damage is (+ Damage + / 100 x + Damage) x N ''The variable of N here is a randomised number betweer 0.7 and 1.3, and the lower parameter increases slightly if you've used the Determination action. So if your strength is 200 and your weapon damage is +15, your equation would look like this: 15 + (2 x 15) = 45. Then, after multiplying it by the variable number, you get anywhere from 32-59 damage.'' Elemental damage is then added on top of this, but we'll look at that later. Elements All Grophs, and most weapons and armor, have at least one elemental type. Every element is superior to one other element, meaning that armor protects better against that one element when defending, and weapons do increased damage when attacking. Likewise, being inferior means that armor suffers extra damage from attacks, and weapons deal less damage when attacking. Furthermore, an element attacking its own type also deals reduced damage. Elements that are not immediately inferior or superior (or the same) are considered neutral and gain neither bonus nor penalty. There are six major elements: Fire, Void, Air, Wood, Earth and Water. There are also minor elements line Ice, which do not beat (or get beaten by) any other element, and merely give a small bonus to certain Grophs. Almost all armours and weapons have at least one element, and many have more than one. The Maths It is important to note that most foes, especially player's grophs, have more than one elemental type. This is because they can wear more than one piece of armor. It is also important to note that wearing several pieces of the same elemental type further increase the penalty/bonus on a per-element basis. The Combat Rank (simply 'Rank') of the attacking groph is considered in nearly all damage formulas, and never the defending groph's rank. *Grophs using a weapon whose major elemental type is the same as their own gain (7 + Rank) Damage. *Grophs using a weapon whose minor elemental type is the same as their own gain (1 + Rank) Damage. *Attacking a Foe that has an inferior element gains a (7 + Rank) Damage Bonus. *Attacking a Foe that has a superior element suffer a (7 + Rank) Damage Penalty. *Attacking a Foe whose armor has an inferior element grants a (11 + Rank) Damage Bonus *Attacking a Foe whose armor has a superior element suffers a (11 + Rank) Damage Penalty Example: A Rank 3 Aqua Groph using a Longbow Attacks an Aqua Groph wearing Heavy Plate would be figured: : Attacker's Element (Water) does not match Longbow (Wood), no bonus/penalty : Longbow (Wood) is neutral to Foe's element, no bonus/penalty : Longbow (Wood) is Superior to Heavy Plate (Earth), gain (11 + Rank) Bonus : Final: Attacker gains a 14 damage elemental bonus Category:Combat Category:Article stubs